


The Good In Me

by Marvel_Ghost



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2-d is precious, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, m/m - Freeform, protective murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Ghost/pseuds/Marvel_Ghost
Summary: Your heart's a vine that I've bled trying to climbYeah, you're making a ruin of meTry to survive, keep my spirit aliveBut like a knife in the woodsYeah, you hunt down the good in me~All of your good is mine~__________________________________________________2-D has trouble opening things. Murdoc’s always there to help.





	The Good In Me

The first time it happened Murdoc had been in the bath.

He was relaxing in the warm water, sinking down into the tub, when the door swung open. There stood 2-D, his bright blue hair sticking up in every direction, making him look adorable in Murdoc’s opinion, and holding a big jam jar.

“M-Muhdoc? Can you open this please? I wanna make sandwiches” He beamed innocently. No matter how much Murdoc wanted to be annoyed, the toothless grin stuck on 2-D’s face seemed to be contagious.

“C’mere Faceache” he sighed, no malice behind his words. He smiled softly and sat up in the tub as his partner hurried over, sitting on the floor and looking up at him expectantly like a child.

“What am I gonna do with you Dents?” he asked lovingly with a laugh, ruffling his fluffy hair and getting it wet. 2-D squirmed at the wet feeling and held out the jar, staring up at him with his big black eyes.

“You’re gonna open this jar for me and you’re gonna love me forever Muds!” 2-D giggled happily, beaming when Murdoc took the jar and popped the lid off with ease.

“Yeah yeah” Murdoc laughed rolling his eyes as he handed the lanky man the jar. “Now hurry up and make those sandwiches, I’m starving” he beamed blowing soapy bubbles in 2-D’s face. Oblivious, 2-D ran off with bubbles in his hair.

******************

The second time came with a black eye.

Murdoc had been laying on 2-D’s twin sized bed, strumming his bass and enjoying 2-D’s presence. 2-D was sat on his floor tugging at a jammed dresser drawer with all off his strength. After a few minutes of relentless tugging, he fell back onto the floor tiredly, groaning.

“Mudsss” 2-D whined. “Come ‘elp me open dis” he huffed pouting at the bassist who had been watching him in amusement.

With a soft laugh, Murdoc sat his bass down and climbed off the bed, shuffling over and sitting down on the ground next to 2-D and kissing the side of his head. “It doesn’t look that hard Luv” he laughed tugging on the dresser.

2-D scooted back, watching Murdoc with a small smirk. Murdoc tugged as hard as he could for multiple minutes, eventually getting the idea to reach under the drawer in case it was stuck. Sure enough, the next time Murdoc tugged, the drawer came flying out, hitting Murdoc in the face as underwear flew everywhere.

“Fuck!” Murdoc hissed pushing the drawer off of him and holding his purple eye. 2-D let out a surprised giggle before scrambling to Murdoc’s side.

“Ya did it Muds! Thank you!” He beamed wrapping Murdoc in a tight hug. Murdoc groaned mumbling something along the lines of ‘Why do I even love you?’ as he leant into 2-D’s hug. 2-D quickly pulled away after Murdoc didn’t hug back and examined his face. He took Murdoc’s hand in his cold ones, looking and the older man’s black eye.

“Oh gosh! Stay right here Muds!” 2-D said with big eyes, jumping up and running down to the kitchen to get some frozen peas to serve as an ice pack. Murdoc groaned as he waited, just wanting to take a nap and sleep off the pain.

A minute later, 2-D was back upstairs and sat on Murdoc’s lap, quickly shoving the freezing ice pack onto the bassist’s eye making him hiss at the temperature shock. “Shh, if you put ice on it it won't swell” 2-D said brushing his hair out of his face. Murdoc relaxed under his touch, figuring that just this once, he’d let 2-D take care of him.

******************

The most recent time this happened caused them to miss their concert.

2-D had been in the bathroom of his dressing room when the heavy, metal door swung closed. It slammed shut causing the blue haired boy to jump to the other side of the bathroom. He paled as he realized what had happened, and ran towards the door banging on it.

“Help! The door’s locked! Noodle? Russel? Muhdoc?!” he yelled as he started to panic. It was ten minutes till showtime, and the rest of the band was most likely waiting for him backstage as they set up their instruments. 

2-D continued to beat on the door for what seemed like hours, slumping down against the door and burying his head in his hands. What if they never came for him? What would Murdoc do?  
As he was stuck in these thoughts, Murdoc and frantically swung his dressing room door open, causing a loud crash. They had been looking for 2-D for an hour, and Noodle said 2-D wasn’t in his dressing room, but Murdoc had to see for himself.

The loud banging made 2-D’s head shoot up and is eyes widen in hope. He jumped up and started banging on the door. “Help me please! I-I can’t get out!” he cried as he hit the door, his fists turning red.

Murdoc’s eyes grew wide as he heard 2-D’s pleas. He quickly ran to the door, tugging on the handle that wouldn’t budge. “Stu! It’s me! Murdoc! I’m right here baby, step back from the door” he yelled, leaning against the door so he could hear 2-D move away. Once he was sure his partner was out of the way, he took a chair and ran towards the door, knocking it open.

He dropped the chair breathing hard as his eyes landed on 2-D who was curled up on the floor peering up at him with tears in his eyes. “Oh baby” Murdoc whispered dropping onto the ground and pulling him onto his lap. He held and rocked 2-D gently as he cried into his shoulder, whispering sweet nothings.

“It’s okay Luv, I’m right here. I’ll always be here” Murdoc whispered pulling back and cupping 2-D’s hollow cheeks. He wiped the singer’s tears with his thumbs, giving him a watery smile before crashing his lips onto 2-D’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed yet another 2doc oneshot! I tried to make this one extremely fluffy since the last one was a little dark!


End file.
